It's reality
by sirius black james potter
Summary: A surgeon gets on Cuddy's last nerves so she makes him go under House temperaily and just as there is a little girl with an unknown ailment and parents that fight, they learn that not everything in life is fair, but it's reality.
1. prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own House M.D

* * *

Alyssa listened to her parents fight without a hint of remorse. She was four years old and even though she couldn't speak, she knew what went on between them alot; even more than they thought. It seemed today, however that they were fighting about something more than just money, their future, and relatives. They were talking about splitting up for a while.

"But Dannnnnnnnnnnn," her mother whined.

"She's four years old, you would think that she'd be saying stuff by now," Dan argued.

"The doctor said-"

"I don't care what the doctor said Lisa, she isn't talking despite everyone saying it is a faze," Dan continued obvious to his wife's distress.

She didn't care about her parents fighting because they always did that. She really didn't notice anymore either though and she never thought about it. It was just one of the things that happened daily. Alyssa just put another piece of steak in her mouth. Her parents didn't notice her gagging until she let out a piercing scream and it wasn't just a scream but also a wail.

* * *


	2. Chapter 1

"I don't know-know where you get off on forgetting to close up a suture after such a routine surgery but hey I betcha' that you certainly love malpractices because that's what you get if you had killed that patient had I not stepped in and prevented that. So what do ya say Chuckers, are ya going to get that abnormally large stick oughta your butt and start acting like a doctor," Dr. Warren Pierce asked sarcastically.

"Oh and don't bother and answering that because I believe you are now speechless behind belief and will go cry to your mommie over supper or whenever you actually see her," Pierce added.

The resident ran off rather hurridely and Pierce heard a person behind him clear his throat. To his suprise it was Cuddy who happened to have heard every word of what he seemingly said. He didn't care because he believed the resident deserved it. She wasn't happy at all though and it was apparent in her body language.

"Hello Cuddi-o, there ya have it for the simple minded. Me, I'll get back to the person with the thermometer stuck up her as-"

"No you won't Warren! Sorry but I am kinda on the first name basis because I know how annoyed it makes you to adress you by your first name. Secondly, you are suspended from doing all operations and surgical rotations until further notice and lastly, you will be supervised under an excellent misanthropic doctor that will teach you a thing or two about egos," Cuddy finished and then whirled around angirly and headed back to the office leaving Pierce stunned.

"Do you think you could make the punishment any worse, and REALLY, I HONESTLY THOUGHT YOUR MENSTAL CYCLE WAS LAST WEEK!" Pierce yelled the last part.

The only thing he succeeded in was having various staff and patients make a quick suprised glance his way. He did think it was worth it though.

* * *

"WHAT," House exclaimed. "Cuddy honestly, once they are surgeons they are always jerks. They also happen to think they know everything."

Cuddy just smiled.

"I happen to remember you saying after Tritter was gone that there was no one as evil as him. You even said that Vogler was the lesser of two evils," Cuddy added.

"No that is what you said about me after Vogler left," House corrected.

Cuddy crossed her arms and sighed. This was going to be very hard but at least if she had House's cooperation then it would be a lot easier. She wanted to teach the guy that while people made serious mistakes, it didn't mean the end of their career and that just made them human. Also it wouldn't help to have him learn a little humiliation.

"Fine but I am not his buddy," House said.

"I understand," Cuddy instantly said.

"And if he cries, then I'm not taking him," House added.

Again Cuddy reasured him. It was going to be way easy because he was definately not a whiner.

"Plus he may want to be here for the case we have," House said.

Cuddy nodded.

So far, so good.

* * *

"So you must be Dr. Pierce, House told us-"

Pierce interrupted, "Hey did you used to be a blondie because you sure do act like one."

Cameron looked like she had just been slapped in the face. It was hard enough that she was pregnant, add the new doctor that was on the team temporarily and her emotions were just beyond breaking point. He sure was cute though, she thought before she shook her head. She couldn't think like that because she was engaged to be married to Chase.

"So what did you get in trouble for," Cameron asked.

"For putting down people like you who would kill a patient in a heart hurt if you had to do the type of surgery that I've done," Pierce snapped.

"Ligthen up dude, we have a case," House said upon entering.

"And I'm sure that a case means we find out what's wrong with her and fix the little problem," Pierce asked.

"Nope, it's called difficult case," House said slapping the file down in front of him.

When Pierce didn't reply House smirked.

"Okay, Cameron you get to go with your husband-"

"Boyfriend," Cameron corrected.

"Fine and break into the house, Foreman this looks like a head injury, do an mri, finally but definately not least, Dr. Pierce I know how much you love people so you get to do the history," House added smugly and limped off before Pierce got a good word in.

Pierce was infuriated as the others decided to hurry up and leave so that they wouldn't get in the wrath of the new temporarily team member. He was easily revoked and what he said not only stuck but it also hurt.


	3. Chapter 2

"I'm Pierce, you may call me doctor Pierce, do you have any health related problems that no one knows about yet," Pierce asked wavering.

God, he thought. He wasn't really good with patients. It's really the one reason why he became a surgeon except for the fact that he liked his career.

"For starters, she can't talk," the father pointed out. "You aren't good at this type of thing are ya?"

"Shatup or I'll put my fist where the money is," Pierce snapped automatically.

"Sorry did she ever scream before," he asked.

The father seemed to think about it.

"She ate a piece of steak, she could have got it stuck in her throat," the father answered.

"Right, maybe it has something to do with the brain to," Pierce commented.

"Like crazy," the father asked.

The mother hovered behind and stared at the doctor before her. She knew that he was familiar somewhere but she forgot where.

"Can it be something that is also messing with her voice," she asked.

"Not unless it has something to do with her esophagus," Pierce answered truthfully. "Now we will run a lot of tests, some pointless, others very, very painful but I'm sure it will help you in the long run."

He left a stumped father and an emotionally overwhelmed mother and bumped into House on the way out.

"I see how well you get along with patients," House commented sarcastically.

"You know you have a little narccistic problem," Pierce commented.

"You probably have a reason to be a bastard though," House continued ignoring him. "Was it problem with parents? A girlfriend? Heck it could have been a wife for all I know. I do know however that you hate people for one reason and it isn't because you want to," House finished.

"Great you psychoanalyze me, expect me to say yes to one of them and at the end try to end up on top. Sorry the world doesn't work that way and I'm not angry at the world," Pierce added. "Maybe if you weren't such a misanthropic idiot, you'd still have a girl."

House looked thoughtful for a moment and then smiled wickedly.

"You know that you are the only one not afraid to challenge me," House reminded.

"And nor am I afraid of Cuddy or buddist," Pierce said.

At that moment he accidentally bumped into a nurse who fell over and lost the files she was carrying.

"Keep it all together woman, that's why your husband dumped ya," Pierce snapped at her.

He turned to House.

"I am not nor will ever be the type that is teary eyed, emotional, or feel a need to tell you everything about me. I'm not going to be here all day and let you tell me what to do," Pierce told him.

"I'm your boss for the time being," House said.

"Yeah, but Cuddy is too and I haven't listened to her once yet so put a poor sock in it and hope you choke," Pierce snarked before pointedly heading towards the clinic.

House shrugged and decided it would be better to let him go and vent his anger.

* * *

"Listen old lady, Lassy is dead and you are allergic to the big old geeser you decided to stuff and keep as a token. First thing to do get rid of it. Second thing to do is to go out and buy a mole rat, who knows where you'd find them but at least you aren't allergic. Another thing to do is to get another dog or keep the old one and get allergy shots. Okay, speedo? Good," Pierce seen the woman run out in tears after he finished and shrugged.

He hated it when people were ignorant and stupid. Mostly though he got annoyed by the things that people got away with each day. He was just signing off on the case when he saw the mother of the little girl he had gotten the history of.

"I know you might not like me, I'm Lisa and I love them both fine but you've got to help my little girl. She hasn't talked since she was two and her problem is now a marital problem. I don't care about that though because I want my daughter better," Lisa explained.

"Did she ever have tuberculosis," Pierce asked piecing it together.

He now knew what it was or at least he had an idea.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own House M.D

* * *

Alyssa listened to her parents fight without a hint of remorse. She was four years old and even though she couldn't speak, she knew what went on between them alot; even more than they thought. It seemed today, however that they were fighting about something more than just money, their future, and relatives. They were talking about splitting up for a while.

"But Dannnnnnnnnnnn," her mother whined.

"She's four years old, you would think that she'd be saying stuff by now," Dan argued.

"The doctor said-"

"I don't care what the doctor said Lisa, she isn't talking despite everyone saying it is a faze," Dan continued obvious to his wife's distress.

She didn't care about her parents fighting because they always did that. She really didn't notice anymore either though and she never thought about it. It was just one of the things that happened daily. Alyssa just put another piece of steak in her mouth. Her parents didn't notice her gagging until she let out a piercing scream and it wasn't just a scream but also a wail.

* * *


	5. epilogue

"So she'll be better, will she talk," Dan asked.

Foreman nodded.

"She'll probably be able to and it's more than an eighty percent chance that she will," Foreman answered.

Dan shook his head.

"I love my wife you see. It isn't because my daughter can't talk but because last month she started to leave her with various baby sitters and go out instead of taking the time of being with her. I love both but it's too much," Dan added.

"Then keep on trying because you should never give up," Foreman told him.

Dan nodded.

He would start to try harder.

* * *

Pierce sat on the bed of the on call room when his thoughts went back to the conversation with House when he had said that he wouldn't know how it felt to loose a kid. Gosh he really had wished he was right but it wasn't the case. He remembered the smiling blonde haired and brown eyed little toddler that had been his daughter before the ultimate incident and since then nothing had been normal.

He picked up the phone beside him and dialed in an old number he hoped was long disconnected. Unforntulately it wasn't the case.

"Hello," a cheery voice asked.

Pierce hung up and hung his head. It seemed that he was the only one not happy at all. He got his bag and prepared to head out when he spotted the patient and her parents that were happily chatting away. He couldn't help imagining if that was how he would have been had some things hadn't happen. In truth he was right, he didn't hate the world, he only hated himself.

* * *

Preview of the next one:

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, it is I Melissa Blueton. What's up Warren it's been a while."

Pierce looks at her in a mixture of anger and contempt.

"First of all, I'll ignore the part where you said my first name, second I'll try to think of a good enough comeback while third, I get the answer of why you are here," he angirly stated.

Melissa looks at him good and hard.

"House you have got to stay out of people's businesses, it almost caused Chase and Cameron to break up," Wilson told him seriously.

House looked at him thoughtfully.

"Don't you think though that there's some story behind the pregnant ex-wife and Pierce. He is mean, she is mean and crazy so what is the story," he asked rhetorically.

* * *

Hope you liked it and in case it wasn't that good, the sequel will be better. Hope you write some reviews so I know what I did. 


End file.
